As energy from fossil fuels becomes more costly and the supplies dwindle, efficient and broad-based use of wind energy becomes an important alternative or supplemental source. Large “wind farms” effectively capture and convert wind into electricity. However, there remains a need for smaller, less expensive wind energy systems. There is also a need for systems that are less visually obtrusive and less likely to injure birds. The present invention meets these needs by providing a wind energy system in which a queue of wind turbines is concealed in a conduit that can be at least partially buried in the earth. Such a system also permits utilization of electricity generated in remote areas; off-grid systems can be used to generate hydrogen.